Nitrome Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, click the Discussion tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. To-Dos The Wiki has Over 1000 short pages articles, which is about 70%, a little over 2/3, of the articles on this wiki. In order to qualify for a spotlight, there needs to be less than 1/5 (20% or less) of short pages. Ways to lengthen some articles: *Merge all interactive objects of Cheese Dreams into one article. *Combine 2004 and 2005 into a page called 2004-2005. The 2004 and 2005 pages can redirect to this page so no red links will be created in the process. *Delete disambiguations with only two items in them (ie. Mirrors) or find other items of the same name to go on the disambiguation page. *Put all block articles (ie. 1x3, 2x2) from Numbskull into one article entitled Blocks (Numbskull). This change may shorten Template:Numbskull and Template:Navigation Box may need to be used instead, but it will add more length to the articles, not changing the content too much. *Combine all powerups from Nebula into one page called Power Ups (Nebula) and another for Pickups (Nebula). They could also all be combined into one page "Pickups". *Make articles for general reoccuring objects in games, like spikes. Checkpoints and finish lines (ie. Finish Line (Fat Cat), Home, etc.) as they all serve a similar purpose no matter which game they are in. *Materials from Ice Breaker: The Gathering need to be placed into one article. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * For more general discussions you can use the Discussion tab of this page, or a Forum if the forums have been set up. Other Maintenance Tasks ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on the ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community